Harry Potter and the Serpen
by Chielan-Tankara
Summary: Harry loves Hermione, but she doesn't love him back. Karmiko's are the new big thing, and Remus loses his memory! Hermione finds Draco's past and just as she feels like somone out there loves her, guess who spoils it...rated for safety!
1. Death Beyond The Veil

Harry Potter and the Serpent's Spy

Chapter One: Death Beyond The Veil

Disclaimer: I do not own any items, characters, creatures or places in this story unless you do not recognize them from the books and films of Harry Potter. They belong to the infamous J.K. Rowling.

A/N: The story is on this age group for safety, I don't want to be told off there is swearing and lots of romance please read and review! No flames please! Hope you like the story. DM/HG

Harry Potter, a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is more or less in need of anger management. He has returned to his bedroom and agrees to be given small amounts of food through a cat flap in his bedroom door. Some would consider this a mission to starvation. However, Harry just doesn't want bars on his bedroom window again.

Everything had seemed pointless after the death of his godfather, Sirius Black. Being seventeen and losing all hope of peace was hard for him; especially with Voldemort loose and nobody able to stop him. Would they all die? Well, at least Harry would be with Sirius and his mum and dad. That thought might have stopped him from threatening everyone and just shouting instead of speaking calmly.

As he lay on his bed, thinking, Hedwig flew through the window and perched on top of her cage with a letter in her beak. Harry sat up and looked at the handwriting on the envelope. It was his friend Ron's handwriting.

Sighing, he retrieved the letter from his owl and opened it. The letter wasn't very long, but having nothing else to do, Harry read it.

_Dear Harry_

_The Burrow and I wondered whether you'd like to come down to my house for the rest of the summer holidays. Hermione's coming over when she's come back from Egypt. That's only tomorrow. I don't think we'll try the fireplace this time if you're allowed over. Dad wants to go the muggle way because you can't apparate yet. Reply as soon as possible please, dad wants to set off today so we can all be at The Burrow when Hermione gets here. If you want to come, that is._

_From Ron _

Harry wasn't the least bit surprised about the content of the letter. He picked up a bit of parchment from his messy floor and fetched a bottle of ink and a quill from his near empty trunk. He sat at his desk, dipping his quill in the ink bottle.

_Dear Ron_

_I'll be allowed to come over. The Dursley's won't mind a bit that I'm gone. There's only a week until we go back to Hogwarts anyway. It'll be different around there now that Voldemort's out and about. I don't think I'll be able to do the D.A. Meetings anymore, don't ask me why._

_From Harry_

He made sure that he was clear in his letter before tying it around Hedwig's leg.

"Don't come back, I might have already gone ok? Try not to let anyone intercept you; Death Eaters might be watching the post, or the Ministry. They're both as bad as each other," Harry told Hedwig. He saw her look at him worriedly with her beautifully lit amber eyes.

"Hooo…" she whispered softly. Harry smiled at her.

"Don't worry. I won't ever hate you. You're the best, Hedwig, don't ever forget that. I love you, girl," Harry reassured her, kissing his owl on her head before carrying her to the window. "Safe journey, Hedwig," Then she took off through the window and into the skies.

Harry tidied everything up into his trunk and then got dressed.

He wore ripped jeans and a plain black shirt. He wore a leather jacket and his grey trainers. It was no use combing his raven black hair. It was just like his father, arrogant.

Gripping his bedroom door handle firmly, he opened it with his new found strength. He ripped the chain off of his door and carried his trunk downstairs. He was ready to face the Dursleys.

As he walked down the stairs, his uncle Vernon glared at him. Harry walked into the living room and placed his heavy trunk on the floor.

"What do you want, boy?" Vernon asked.

"I'm going over to my friend Ron's house today. I'm staying for the rest of the summer holidays," Harry told them.

Vernon and his wife Petunia looked at Harry; shocked for about a second and then glared. Their pig like son, Dudley, waddled into the room.

"You're not allowed to go; mum and dad never said that you were allowed!" Dudley informed Harry. Taking a deep breath, Harry stepped up to Dudley. Now that they were older, Harry was taller. Dudley was small and fat, unlike Harry who was tall and skinny, however, Harry was becoming more muscular.

Harry pulled his wand out from his jeans pocked, and held it up to Dudley's face.

"You think I care do you?" Harry asked coldly. "Well, let me put this straight, unless you want to be more like a pig, then shut up!" Dudley closed his stupid mouth quickly, staring at the wand.

They heard a knock on the door.

"They couldn't be here already!" Harry told himself. He walked by the Dursley's quickly and opened the door. He was wrong. Standing outside the door was Arthur Weasley and Remus Lupin. "Hi Remus, Mr. Weasley," Harry shook their hands and let them in.

"Are we setting off straight away then?" Remus asked. Harry nodded picking up his trunk. As they were walking out the door without a word, a car banged down the street and halted in front of the house. A man climbed out of it and smiled at the three wizards.

"Ah, you must be Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley and," the man listed walking up to Harry. "Harry Potter? Am I correct?" He asked

"Yeah, but we should know who you are as well," Harry told the man.

"Oh yes, how rude of me; my name is Montgomery Kira! I'm pleased to meet you!" The man introduced himself. "I have a daughter too. She's in the car, come out love!"

A girl about 16 climbed out the car. She had light pink hair and Harry could tell that she was quite shy. She was wearing a light pink top with a heart which had wings on it. She wore a skirt the same shade of pink as her top which came down to her knees. It had a light purple ribbon for a belt which dangled down to her ankles. She wore light pink boots which came up to just below her knees.

She smiled shyly at Harry. He smiled back.

"Introduce yourself, they're nice people," her father told her.

"My name is Kimiko Kira, aged 16, type 696222; I am very pleased to meet all of you," she introduced herself. Harry looked confused at her stating a number. What was she?

"Hahahahaha, yes, I call her my daughter, but she is a robot. A state of the art, you know, all those robots coming out that look like real people…Uhhh…Karmikos they call them. Isn't this one just a darling?" Montgomery laughed. Harry looked at the man smiling to the girl, she smiled. However, it wasn't real. She wasn't real. It was artificial.

"Master, you have two new emails waiting to be read, shall I read them out to you?" Kimiko asked. She smiled sweetly at her master. Montgomery nodded.

_Dear Montgomery_

_I have been researching for you and have found out that Kimiko is able to go inside Hogwarts grounds. Her programming is compatible without using electricity. A very capable Karmiko, if I say so myself. The new update that you wanted is available; bring Kimiko along if you like. Madison will update her for you while we talk business. You must tell me how much you paid for her, I might be able to build some more with her data and metadata. Oh yes I also have that laptop Karmiko you requested for Mr. Potter. Come tomorrow if you would then Mr. Potter will be able to get his laptop tomorrow as well. This one is also capable of handling its self inside Hogwarts grounds._

_From Michiro_

"The second one is:"

_Dear Mr. Kira_

_You requested a basic check up for 696222, named Kimiko Kira. The appointment will be next Thursday at twelve 'o clock p.m. Please come to the check up centre at the time requested and we will see you straight away._

_From the Karmiko Check-Up Centre_

"Thank you Kimiko, I guess young Mr. Potter here would like an explanation about the laptop Karmiko?" Montgomery asked.

"Yeah, I would," Harry replied.

"A Laptop Karmiko is a smaller Karmiko and looks like an anime chibi come to life. They are easy to use and come with a full instruction explanation of use. It has a built in alarm clock and many sounds for different events. If you link it up to a television it will allow you to view pictures and other documents. The newer types have more memory and are evolved from the previous makes. They are very helpful, there are also Miniature Karmiko's, would you like me to explain those ones too?" Kimiko explained.

"Ah, no, that will be all Kimiko," Montgomery replied, patting Kimiko on the head.

'He says he treats her like his daughter, but he pets her like an animal and uses her intelligence for basic things!' Harry thought angrily. He kept his thoughts to himself though; this man might give them a ride.

'This man seems awfully familiar…Aaaah! My head……….' Remus thought. He clutched his head and fell to the floor in agony. Harry, Mr. Weasley and Montgomery dashed towards him.

"Remus, are you okay?" Harry asked. Remus' eyes were closed tightly.

'What is this pain? Why am I hurting?' Remus thought. His mind flashed to Montgomery standing in a dark forest. He was standing next to Remus; a wolf was lying dead on the floor. Suddenly, Remus fainted….


	2. Who Am I?

Harry Potter and the Serpent's Spy

Chapter Two: Who Am I?

Disclaimer: I do not own any items, characters, creatures or places in this story unless you do not recognize them from the books and films of Harry Potter. They belong to the infamous J.K. Rowling.

A/N this is the second chapter to the story! Hope you liked the first one. Sorry that there wasn't anything interesting in the first chapter there will be in this one….hopefully. There will be a lot of arguing between the golden trio, and for once, it isn't Harry who's doing the arguing! I'd like to thank Alavna for reviewing! You're the best!

Harry, Mr. Weasley and Montgomery put Remus in the car. They climbed in themselves and drove off. Somehow, Montgomery knew where Mr. Weasley lived. He drove, whistling tunelessly.

Harry stared at Remus' face. He breathed softly.

'Remus, wake up! Please…' Harry thought desperately. He did not know of the pain in Remus' heart and mind. He was in a cloudy sky, and then it changed. From one memory to another, it was almost perfect, but there was one memory missing. There was one memory that he couldn't find anywhere.

After a long drive, they arrived at The Burrow. Remus was still sleeping. Harry, Mr. Weasley and Montgomery had to carry Remus into The Burrow, Kimiko followed helplessly.

When they walked into the home of the Weasleys, Mrs. Weasley nearly fainted from the sight before her eyes. Ron looked up from his cereal bowl. He stared open mouthed at his father, friend and stranger carrying Remus, and then at the robot.

"Arthur Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"No time for arguments, Molly, Remus is in bad shape. He needs to rest," Mr. Weasley panted. Molly guided them upstairs into Ron's room. She set up a bed there and they lay Remus down.

Harry stayed in the room beside Remus, the others left him alone.

"Remus…Don't die on me. I need you now that Sirius has gone. I really need you…" Harry muttered. He closed his eyes. It seemed that all of his memories with Remus were flashing in his mind.

He stood up and walked toward the door. However, Remus jerked. Harry turned, but Remus was still asleep. With great difficulty Harry forced a smile, before walking out of the room.

Everyone was looking at Harry as he entered the kitchen, even Kimiko.

"Why are you all staring at me?" Harry asked angrily. Before anyone could answer, there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Weasley opened it to see Hermione standing there, holding bags and a trunk.

Ron and Harry stared open mouthed at their friend. Hermione had changed…a lot.

She was wearing a denim mini skirt, a white top and a denim jacket. She also wore knee length, black suede boots and black fish net tights. There was also a gold locket around her neck, a mood ring on her middle finger, left hand and a gold bracelet around her right wrist.

It wasn't just her style that had changed; her body was more…fit.

"Hermione?" everyone said in unison. Hermione smiled at them all. Then her eyes focused on Kimiko.

"I thought Remus was supposed to be here?" Hermione asked them, not taking her eyes off of Kimiko, who was smiling sweetly at her.

Harry looked at the floor, and everyone looked sad. Hermione watched them all curiously. Soon, Mrs. Weasley looked at Hermione.

"Remus…fainted. He hasn't woken up yet. He's in Ron's room, sleeping," Mrs. Weasley informed Hermione. Everyone looked around, unsure of what to say. Hermione watched Kimiko look around at everyone's sad and unsure faces. She was unsure of what to look like as she was not human.

"Who's this?" Hermione asked walking inside the house and shutting the door. Kimiko glanced at Hermione. The robot smiled sweetly ready for an introduction. Harry stepped by her side and whispered something in her ear. Kimiko looked confused for a second but then smiled, nodded and left the room.

"Her name's Kimiko Kira, she's a" Harry started but Hermione interrupted with a small smile.

"Karmiko?" She asked. Harry looked confused. He laughed a second later, Hermione looked different, but she still knew everything! "I've read about them, in France. They were everywhere so I decided to do some research. No doubt Hogwarts will be crawling with them! They can last in Hogwarts you know. They aren't electronic, it's very smart engineering."

Harry glanced around the room. Everyone looked confused except for Montgomery, who was smiling.

"Ummm…Well…Ginny, be a dear and help Hermione with her bags, will you?" Mrs. Weasley asked her daughter. Ginny nodded and picked up some of Hermione's bags. As they were walking they started to talk happily.

Kimiko walked down after Hermione and Ginny had walked up. She was smiling. Harry watched her as she walked up to him.

"Everything seems to be ok, you shouldn't worry. Master, you have one new email message, shall I read it out?" Kimiko asked, turning to her master.

Montgomery nodded, still smiling.

"Ok!" Kimiko said. Writing flashed in her eyes and then she smiled.

_Dear Montgomery_

_Would you please see me as soon as possible? I have matters to attend to, not to be rude or anything. There is also the custom Karmiko's to pick up as well. If you are planning to sell them, then they should be delivered to the centre before tomorrow afternoon. I need to speak to you about one certain subject of the hacker's death and possessions which you wanted me to look into. Sorry if I caught you at a bad time, friend._

_From Michiro_

Harry looked at Montgomery.

"Who's this Michiro? Does he own a company which makes Karmiko's or something?" Harry asked. Montgomery laughed.

"Haha! No, no, Michiro is only 12! He's a super genius, makes Karmiko's he does!" Montgomery laughed. "He made Kimiko as well, she was one of his favorites, but I got her in the end!" Harry watched Montgomery laugh. "Anyway, I must be off, come on Kimiko, we're going to see Michiro!"

Kimiko quickly looked at her master to see if he was serious, then she smiled with fake happiness. She skipped out of the house and waited by Montgomery's car.

"I'll see you around, take care of yourselves and I hope Remus regains consciousness!" Montgomery bowed. He then waved and climbed into his car with Kimiko. As he was driving off, Kimiko waved her goodbyes through the back window.

Harry waved back; she smiled at him, before she faded into the distance. Mrs. Weasley watched Harry gaze after the long gone car. Putting one hand on Harry's shoulder, she waved her wand and ordered items around the kitchen to start cooking.

"We should eat, there's been so much commotion today that our stomachs must be growling!" Molly laughed. She squeezed Harry's shoulder and smiled before letting go to watch the cooking.

Harry sat down; he was hungry now that he thought about it. There was so many things happening today that he had completely forgot about how hungry he had gotten, he hadn't eaten all day. The best part about this was, he'd be filling his stomach with Mrs. Weasley's cooking!

There was silence in the kitchen, except for the noise of the pots and pans crashing together and the occasional shout from Mrs. Weasley at the working items. Mr. Weasley sighed.

"I guess we should set the table," Mr. Weasley sighed, standing up. Harry watched him and then followed. Ron helped too. The twins, Fred and George were up in their room making loud explosions and Ron told Harry that he heard them laughing madly a while earlier.

"They've been up there on their own for ages!" Ron told Harry. "I'm telling you, Harry, being locked up there doing whatever they are, it must have sent them a bit crackers!" Harry laughed at this.

"Ron, haven't Fred and George _always_ been a bit crackers?" Ron laughed. He nodded but Harry could tell that he was both worried and curious.

Mrs. Weasley was nearly finished with the cooking, Harry could tell because there was a lovely smell coming from the oven. Nothing could have been more perfect, he nearly forgot about Remus. However, the door leading up to the stairs slamming open and Hermione running straight into the kitchen faster than Harry had ever seen anyone run, was something that could jog anyone's memory.

"Harry…Remus…he's…he…is awake!" Hermione panted. Obviously, she had dived down the flights of stairs and probably slammed open every door she came through. There was a still silence in the kitchen for a few moments. Harry broke that silence.

His chair scraped across the floor as he flew past Hermione, he was up the stairs in a flash. No one even caught him move, it took them a second to realize that Harry had ran.

Harry was out of breath by the time he ran through Ron's bedroom door. Remus was sat on the newly made bed, holding his head in his hands.

"Remus?" Harry panted walking up to his friend. Remus looked at Harry. He didn't speak. "Remus, I thought you were dead! What happened?"

"…" Remus muttered. "Who am I?"

(A/N: Wow this was one hell of a weird chapter, sorry if it was boring! I promise to make it better in the next chapter now that Remus is awake! If you have any ideas for me please review I'll love you forever!)


	3. The Past of a Misunderstood Werewolf

Harry Potter and the Serpent's Spy

Chapter Three: The Past of a Misunderstood Werewolf

Disclaimer: I do not own any items, characters, creatures or places in this story unless you do not recognize them from the books and films of Harry Potter. They belong to the infamous J.K. Rowling.

A/N: I know it hasn't been very PG like, but I was saving it all up for this chapter! There is a very big argument, and Hermione ends up in tears! Ok, I'm spoiling it now! Have fun and please review!

"Don't you remember? You're Remus Lupin!" Harry shouted. Tears started to appear in his eyes. The Weasley family and Hermione appeared at the door. Remus watched everyone in confusion.

"Do you know who I am?" Remus asked. He stood up. Harry ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Remus looked down at the boy.

"You're Remus Lupin! You couldn't have forgotten because you only fainted!" Harry cried. Mrs. Weasley put a hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry let go of Remus.

Looking at the floor, Harry wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Harry dear, please, Remus must have had a hard time. Maybe he's hungry; he'll regain his memory soon, dear. Try not to worry, something must have happened to him to make him faint and forget his memory. This is coming from experience," Mrs. Weasley told Harry.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO FORGET?" Harry shouted and then stormed out of the room. Ron and Hermione ran after him.

"What happened? Do you all know me? Please tell me who I am," Remus pleaded. Mrs. Weasley patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll explain, come down for some dinner," Mrs. Weasley told Remus. They walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

Harry had gone further upstairs. Ron was in front of Hermione.

"Harry!" Ron shouted

"Please wait!" Hermione shouted from behind Ron. Suddenly, Harry stopped on a large landing; it appeared to be right at the top of the house. Ron and Hermione stood behind him, panting.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron panted. Harry turned around.

"He's upset, Ron! The closest person to him has just forgotten everything, wouldn't you run away?" Hermione shouted in Harry's defense.

"Why do you always have to stick up for him?" Ron asked, turning on Hermione.

"Because most of the time, Harry's side is normally right, Ron! However, most of the time I tend to not stick up for either of you and I try to help you both!" Hermione replied.

"What, because me and Harry aren't _smart_ enough for you? We're too boneheaded to be stuck up for?" Ron asked angrily. "Why do you always have to be better than everyone else? Sometimes Malfoy's right! You're always being the smartass bitch!"

Hermione stared at Ron. Harry stared at Ron as well. They couldn't believe that their friend actually agreed with Draco Malfoy.

"Well, I'm sorry if I happen to be smart, can't you just fucking congratulate me for once! I always take you and I don't know why! You treat me like shit and now I'm sick of it!" Hermione shouted. Tears started to run down her fair cheeks. "I can't believe you've grown to be such a bastard, you're not the Ron Weasley I used to love!"

When she said that, she ran down the stairs and into Ginny's room. They could hear the door slam behind her.

"That was harsh, Ron. You actually _agreed_ with _Malfoy_?" Harry asked. He already knew not to mess with his friend when he's in this mood, but Hermione had just run off crying because of Ron. "I really can't believe you," Harry walked down the stairs to go to the kitchen.

For a few minutes Ron stood alone and still. Then he stormed down into his room and slammed his door shut.

"Hermione, try to calm down, Ron is like that a lot," Ginny informed Hermione. Since the argument, Hermione had sat on Ginny's bed crying.

"I don't know why he has to be so fucking blunt! I've done so much for him and now he still treats me like shit! I hate that bastard, like his slut of a girlfriend, Lavender Brown!" Hermione explained.

"He broke up with Lavender last week, she owled him saying that he doesn't care about the relationship. To put it to details:

_I hate you Ron Weasley! You never think about anyone except yourself! I haven't seen you for weeks, you are such a bastard, and you can't give a decent night of sex either! I've already been asked out by about five other guys so I'll give them a night's test! Anyone's better than you, you self-centered bastard!_

She brags a lot doesn't she?" Ginny laughed. Hermione smiled.

"I don't hate her so much now, she actually makes a bit of sense," Hermione laughed. She wiped her tears away and smiled at her best friend. "Oh, why am I crying over a self-centered bastard like that?"

"Right on, now how about we sort out your makeup?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded and the girls got their piles of makeup out.

As Harry walked into the kitchen, Remus was eating dinner. Mrs. Weasley smiled at Harry.

"Come on dear, you should eat as well," she told Harry, motioning for him to sit down. Harry sat down next to Remus and began to eat.

"Are you feeling alright Remus?" Harry asked. Remus glanced over at Harry.

"Yeah, I don't remember much but you all must have been my friends, right?" Remus answered.

"Uh huh, we were all friends, and we still are!" Harry replied. He hoped that they all still were friends, but with Hermione and Ron's argument, it didn't seem like they were friends at all.

"Where is Ron, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Him and Hermione had an argument, Hermione's with Ginny and Ron's probably in his room," Harry answered.

"Oh, they'll recover soon enough," Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"They'll have to be friends for tomorrow, because we're all going to Diagon Alley for your school things!" Mr. Weasley laughed. Everyone sat in silence for a while, when everyone had finished eating, Mrs. Weasley did the washing up.

Harry wanted to check on Hermione and Ron, but he daren't for they may be in a mood that ought not to be tampered with. However, Hermione might need some comforting.

He walked up to Ginny's room, sighed and knocked on the door. Ginny opened the door.

"Hermione, is Harry allowed in?" Ginny shouted to a far corner of the room where Harry couldn't see from where he was standing.

"Yeah, he didn't do anything," a reply came back. Ginny let Harry in.

"I'll leave you two alone so you can talk and everything, oh, Harry, try not to upset her again," Ginny warned Harry. As she walked out the room, she closed the door. Harry walked over to Hermione who was just packing all of her makeup away.

She had fully recovered and looked just as beautiful as she did when she first entered The Burrow that morning.

"So, where's Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Probably in his room, breaking everything he can see, I'm surprised we haven't seen anything land on the front garden!" Harry laughed.

"I'm ok with what he said, I guess…but he agreed with Malfoy!" Hermione told Harry. "I can't forgive that, you know how much Malfoy pisses me off! I didn't punch him in third year for nothing!"

"I know Hermione, he was just angry is all, I know he didn't mean it. He hates Malfoy just as much as you do," Harry tried to fix the broken friendship.

"Well, when he has stopped being angry, then I would like an apology, you know that I don't like not being his friend. Everything that's happened between us three makes us friends for life…doesn't it?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Yeah, it kind of does-" Harry started, but was cut off.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley shouted up the stairs. "It's Remus, come quick!" Harry spared no time. He turned and ran out the room, closely followed by Hermione.

When they entered the kitchen, they saw Remus kneeling on the floor, clutching his head like he did before.

"Remus, don't faint on me again!" Harry shouted. He kneeled beside Remus, prying his friend's hands away from his head. Suddenly Remus' eyes opened.

"I see him!" He gasped, it sounded like he had just come from underwater. He started gasping for air. Mrs. Weasley quickly got a glass of water for Remus.

"Remus, it's ok, it's going to be ok! Drink the water, try to stay awake!" Harry shouted. Remus drank some water and then sat still.

"Who do you see, Remus?" Mrs. Weasley asked gently.

"M-Montgomery…in a f-forest…I'm t-there t-too…and s-so is the w-wolf…w-wolf…my…m-mine…" Remus stuttered. His heart beat faster, he knew everything now. He knew why Montgomery seemed so familiar. It goes something like this:

_Remus Lupin, as a child he got bitten by a wolf. His true past with wolves was withheld by his memory. He knew half of it, the half of being bitten. The full story is as follows:_

_He was in a dark forest, with his parents. It was a bright, happy forest with birds singing and flowers blooming. However, his parents got killed by wild animals, Remus didn't know what animals, but after that, it became a dark, evil forest._

_He was running fast. Suddenly, a wolf stopped him. It was a dark furred creature, and its eyes were amber. Its growl shot through Remus' head and he dared not to move._

_In one quick movement, it pounced, growling wildly. Its razor-like teeth shined in the pale moonlight. Remus fell to the floor and felt the sharp claws dig into his chest. The skin on his neck was torn savagely. Blood spilled everywhere._

_Remus screamed in pain, and then another growl roared from behind him. Another wolf, female, leapt over Remus and swept the other wolf off of him. Remus watched his savior fight off the male wolf until it ran away. The female wolf helped Remus up; he leant back against a tree. _

'_Thank you Amorie, you're a life save, literally!' Remus thanked the wolf, patting her on the head. Suddenly, a blast of green sparks hit Amorie in the chest. She fell to the floor, dead._

_Montgomery came walking out of the darkness, holding his wand tightly._

'_What did you do? This wolf saved my life!' Remus shouted angrily._

'_That may be true, but she would have killed as well as fighting that other wolf,' Montgomery told Remus._

'_No! You're wrong, Amorie would never hurt me. I hate you!' Remus shouted, kneeling beside the dead wolf. 'Amorie, don't die, please, you're my best friend, what will I do without you?' Remus cried silently beside the wolf. _


End file.
